


Little Things

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Little Things

Walking in your shared chambers with the elvenking your eyes scanned the room in search for Thranduil finding him at his desks going over some of the paperwork he had to finish, walking over to him you placed your arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek “what was that for love?” he asked smiling, “can I not kiss my husband?” You asked sweetly “depends if you’re up to something” he responded smirking at you “well….. I hate to say I told you so but…I told you so” looking up with a confused face you sat there giggling "Legolas he likes the elf-girl, whats her name again? She has red hair” “Tauriel?” “Yes that’s her!” you squealed with a shake of his head he spoke, “she is a lowly Silvan Elf, Legolas can do better than her!” “Thranduil!” you said shaking your head as you walked towards the door “You could be happy that your son likes someone” “anyone but her would make me happy, and where are you going? You just got here!” he said pouting “She is the captain of the guard, and a fine warrior Thranduil your son could not ask for a better partner and if you remember I am not Elf-kind yet you love me! And I’m going for a walk before I slap you for being a little shit!” With that you walked out and slammed the door, leaving the king stunned at your anger.  
….

Walking into the room Thranduil walked over to you “(y/n) I am so sorry for this morning, I did not think about your feelings” he spoke softly looking up at him you were still a little pissed “No shit Sherlock!” you hissed at him and turned back to the window, bending down he took your hand in his “please don’t be mad at me, my love I will try and get to know Tauriel as a person and not the captain of the guard” “good! That’s just what I wanted to hear” you said while throwing your arms around his neck knocking you both on the floor.

Laying on the floor laughing you rolled on top of Thranduil looking down at him you kissed his nose then his lips, standing up he little out a little sigh, giggling at his pouting face “You are such a drama queen Thranduil" you spoke as you held your hand out to help him up, taking it he pulled you back down and rolled on top of you looking down at you he smirked “you’re the drama queen, I’m the drama king” he said so proudly making you laugh again.


End file.
